Second dog incident?
by mellie32
Summary: "I finally did it. I finally broke up with Jade." As he finished a huge smile spread across becks face. "What were you thinking?" Tori was shocked to hear this. "Well I was thinking of…" he looked down at his untouched lunch, "you." Tori&Beck.read, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first Victorius fanfic and I think it's pretty good, it's something I would love to see happen because I really hate the character of jade. It shames me to say this but i have become obsessed with this show, they really need new episodes! So this takes place after the jade breaks p with beck episode so...umm... yeah go on, read! hope you like it!

* * *

The bell rang and everyone at Hollywood arts started flooding the hall, rushing to go get lunch.

As Tori made her way over to her locker, she saw that someone was already standing there. Leaning, looking as handsome as ever was Beck, it was a very casual thing that he did often but today he looked different. He wore an urgent, worried expression on his face that looked foreign of his usually chill face.

As Tori approached she greeted him, "Hey Beck, what's up?"

Beck looked up surprised, obviously pulled out of his thoughts. He finally composed himself enough to answer, "Oh hey Tori, I was wondering if you had a minute, I need to talk to you."

The minute he turned to look at Tori, his expression softened. Tori just looked at him curiously for a second, "Umm, well I was kinda going to go meet Cat and André for lunch…but sure, I guess. Where do you wanna go?"

He was slightly shocked that she actually agreed, so in fear that she might repent, he quickly suggested a sushi restaurant that was just a block away.

As they made there was out of the school, he checked over his shoulder and looked all around paranoid.

"Who are you looking for?" Tori asked Beck as she looked over at him, still curious to know what was making him bug out, maybe it had something to do with Jade.

"No one." Beck responded absent mindedly. As they got to **Roll it out** they ordered and sat down in a booth away from the windows and in a dark corner. Tori looked at her food but she had slowly lost all interest in eating, all she wanted was to know what was up with Beck. So she opened her chop sticks but just fiddled with them.

Looking down at the table Tori asked, "So what did you want to talk about Beck? It must be important if you are being all paranoid and couldn't even talk about this in front of Cat…" Tori forced herself to stop because she knew she was babbling.

Tori smiled nervously at Beck and as they made eye contact she saw that some of his worry dissipated.

He seemed to gain courage because he opened his mouth to speak and he seemed more sure of what he was saying, "Well Tori, I finally did it. I finally broke up with Jade. I just couldn't take it anymore, I wasn't feeling it." As he finished a huge smile spread across his face, as if a huge weight had been lifted from his chest.

"What…but…uhh…what do you mean you weren't 'feeling it'? You saw what happened when you guys broke up last time. You're dad got attacked by a Rottweiler. What were you thinking?" Tori was shocked to hear this especially since she was now more confused as to why Beck was so worried before but now he was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Yeah I remember that, my dad will never be the same again." he laughed lightly at the now fond memory, then continued, "Well I was thinking of…" he looked down at his untouched lunch, "you."

Beck stopped there to give Tori time to process what he had just said, he kept his eyes down, waiting for her to say something.

The seconds ticked by but all that Tori could do was stare ahead dumbfounded, her mouth slightly open as if to say 'what' but the word was caught in her throat.

Beck couldn't take it any longer so he took the risk and looked up under the hair that had fallen into his eyes. She looked absolutely shocked, how could she not see how he felt? Maybe she did but was just too scared of Jade to say or do anything. Jade could be vicious, he was still scared of what awaited him in his future, hopefully not too much pain.

"What?" The word finally escaped Tori's lips, and was barely audible. Beck might of not heard it, if he wasn't leaning in towards Tori across the table unconsciously.

Beck decided he should be honest now that this was out there, so if Tori didn't get it he should fill her in; at this point it couldn't hurt. "Tori, since that first day in improv when you spilled coffee on me, I felt a connection. I tried to ignore it for the most part and just be happy with Jade," Beck laughed darkly, " as if that is possible, but you know what I mean. then when you kissed me that second day, I wanted to kiss you again."

Tori looked like she was incapable of saying anything at the moment so Beck just leaned in closer and took Tori's chin in his hand gently, pulled her face closer to his and kissed her. It was better then he remembered.

At first Tori was shocked by the kiss, by the words, by the absurdity of the whole situation. Oh course this could be a dream so she decided to go with it.

She kissed Beck back, at first gently then more urgently incase it was a dream. As they both started breathing harder, they separated involuntary.

As they did Tori looked under the table, "Nope, I'm wearing pants, well shorts but still this isn't a dream. How?"

Beck just laughed and scooted into the booth seat next to her, suddenly sitting across from her seemed way too far. "Silly Tori, I doubt you could dream up this kind of perfection." He said casually and laughed.

She punched his shoulder playfully, and he caught her hand in his, unfolding her fingers and intertwining then with his. "Why is it so hard to believe that I like, may **even** love you?"

" For that exact reason, 'may even love you'? I've always seen you as Jade's boyfriend, un unreachable wish. You love her, you were going to grow old together, you were going to have a crazy Hollywood wedding and have a ton of little Beck's and Jade's. Even though now that I think about it, Jade doesn't seem much lie a kid person."

Tori laughed at her joke but Beck didn't seem to find it funny, so she just continued. "I like you too, **a lot**. But what about Jade, it's a valid question, I think"

Tori smiled sweetly at Beck, he smiled back, " Oh it's a very valid point, why do you think I was so paranoid before when we were walking here. Jade is very mad that I broke up with her, but what about Jade? She doesn't own me, now lets stop talking about her. What do you say Tori, I'm willing to try if you are?"

He picked up their still intertwined hands, and stroked Tori's cheek with the back of his. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Je veux ton amour." The French flowed smoothly from his lips.

Tori turned her head till her lips met Beck's and they shared a sweet passionate kiss, no words needed to be spoken. Tori finally gave in and Beck remained incredulous. What they both had wanted from the first day they met had finally come true, but could it be too good to be true?

Tori wouldn't take any chances, she broke away from Beck but kept her face close to his, "Two things, one: where did you learn to speak French? And I'm willing to try with one condition: we lay low for a while. Okay?"

She leaned back in the booth to wait for Beck's answer, his arm stayed around her; it actually looked like he was debating it. This might actually be a dream after all, Tori started to pout a little at the idea.

"Well I learned French at theater arts camp in France a couple of years ago, we put on 'Le petit prince.', it was pretty good if I do say so myself." He stopped there, not answering Tori's second question.

Beck started poking at his untouched California roll, "We haven't eaten lunch, would you like some of mine?"

Tori didn't answer, she just stared at the table and kept pouting, she knew she probably looked foolish but what did it matter if she was just dreaming. How could she of been dumb enough to think this could be anything but a dream.

Beck finished chewing the piece of sushi he had popped into his mouth, and smiled at Tori, her lips adorably pouty.

"God I love you." Beck murmured almost to himself.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips momentarily, then trailed down her neck, speaking in between kisses, "oh course…we can lay low for a while…I wish we didn't have to…but it's probably best…anything…to make you…happy."

He came back up to her lips, gave her one last kiss and said, "We better get going if we don't want to be late. So much for having lunch."

Beck laughed and gestured towards her food.

"Oh I'm hungry , I'll eat this in my next class." She half laughed and grabbed her closed box of sushi and stuck it in her bag. This was **real**, this was **actually** happening. It took all her strength to not start jumping up and down right then and there. Instead there was a big goofy grin on her face, she felt kind of dumb, but was way too happy to care. She felt better about it when she looked up and saw that there was a very similar grin on Beck's lips.

He stood and took her hand dragging her out of her seat, "Come on we only have 5 minutes to get back."

As Tori stood she found her face inches from Beck's flawless one and she couldn't resist, but Beck beat her too the punch.

He kissed her hungrily and it wasn't just because of the fact that neither of them had eaten lunch. Tori wasn't sure how but they had ended up back on the seat, her fingers grabbing clutches of Beck's hair and pulling him closer to her. Her head was leaning against the wall and Beck's kisses were starting to trail down her neck.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat above them. They both separated and whispered "Jade" even though it was an absurd possibility it was just that, a possibility.

As Beck turned around he saw it was only Mr. Wong, the owner of this place, "Please go handle your business else where." was all Mr. Wong said and walked away.

"Sorry Mr. Wong" Beck called at his retreating figure and Mr. Wong only raised his hand as if to acknowledge he had received the message.

"Well that was embarrassing," Tori said her cheeks slightly pink, the blush now receding, "come on let's get out of here." She lightly pushed Beck off over her the rest of the way, and he took her hand and led her outside.

Beck couldn't believe that it was possible that he could be this happy, he hadn't imagined it, much less been happy in a very long time. But here he was holding the hand of the girl of his dreams, content with his life.

As they neared the school there hands separated unwillingly. They walked in and Beck walked Tori to her locker to get her things to head to her class that she was now very late to, he had a free period this hour and was just mostly going to be in the library running lines for an upcoming production.

She got her stuff and threw it in her bag, she didn't want to come back to her locker later and risk running into Jade. As she closed the locker she saw Beck standing there, she almost forgot how hot he was, she smiled at him.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her once on the lips, "Do you possibly want to hang out today after school? Maybe?"

Tori laughed, "Why do you act like I could ever say no to you? Of course, but I was hanging out with André, I can't bail on him twice in one day. Plus I was helping him write a new song. Maybe we could all hang out for a while?"

Now it was Beck's turn to laugh, "Why do you act like I could ever say no to you?" He wore an adorable smirk on his face and Tori just couldn't resist, she kissed him.

It was her turn to be in control, so she pushed him against her locker and a small moan escaped Beck's lips; Tori couldn't believe it, but it just turned her on more.

She began to slowly but surely drag him to a near by custodial closet. Right when they reached they door, and Tori had her hand on the door nob, the bell rang startling them both. They separated immediately remembering their compromise to stay 'low'.

Tori acted quickly and pulled him into the closet before the halls became flooded with students.

Beck immediately pulled her too him, "Now where were we?". he started kissing down her neck.

"Well I was on my way to class, but we never finished our conversation from earlier, so are you coming over to my place to hang with me and André later today?", she giggled as he bit down on a spot on her neck that was extremely ticklish.

"mmm…so you like that do you," Beck murmured into Tori's neck, the vibration of his lips caused her to be even more ticklish but this time instead of a giggle, a moan escaped her lips.

"mmm…Beck I have to get to class…I already missed 6th hour" Tori complained in a whiny voice but made no effort to get going."

Beck sighed, coming back up to look Tori in the face, "Fine Ms. Responsibility, oh course I'm coming over later today, I'll be there around 6-ish?"

Tori nodded and gave him and quick peck and a what was going to be a quick hug, but Beck didn't let go right away.

He breathed her in, still unable to believe this was happening, "I love you." he whispered into her ear.

Tori gave a playful bite at his ear and trailed kisses down his jaw line.

"You're going to have to stop that if you ever want me to let you leave for class."

Of course Beck didn't really want her to stop but they had to be responsible and keep their cover.

Tori gave him one last peck on the lips before running out of the closet, leaving Beck standing alone and dumbfounded.

"This can't be real." Beck said to no one in particular and stupidly pinched himself just to make sure.

"oh it's real alright, can you two just let me be, I'm tryna sleep here." a grouchy voice came from behind Beck, he turned to see the creepy custodian in the corner wearing a leopard print Snuggie.

He turned and left as quickly as possible.

* * *

So if you made it this far, i would highly appretiate it if you reviewed this. i will be writing more, i'm already working on the mext chapter and since i failed at getting a job this summer i will definately be updating often.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm SOOOOOO sorry for not posting this earlier, I had half of it typed up for like 2 weeks and then the other half was written bbut I was on vacation and figuring everything out for my senior year(I got theater 3 incase anyone cares, haha) So this chapter is a little short and a little bit of a filler, kinda, i'm sorry better things are to come. Go on and read and enjoy! also review! oh also thanks for the all the reviews and all the people that read the last chapter, i'll try to post next chapter sooner(even though between us, it's not written yet, haha)

oh also last chapter I forget to include a disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. That is all, go on READ!

* * *

Tori adjusted her position on the couch, her and André had been at the song for at least an hour but it just wasn't working. She rested her head on the coffee table and let her legs hang over the top of the couch.

"How about you just play something on your keyboard thingy and maybe something will come to you. It's can't be that hard."

André just laughed, "Says the girl with the perpetually broken French horn."

"Hey don't make fun of my French horn, and I meant 'not that hard' for you. Now play something Mr. musical genius."

André rolled his eyes but did as he was told. The smooth beats of something jazzy started to fill the room, the door bell rang parting the sea of music like Moses.

"The pizza!" Tori yelled hopping up from the couch and running towards the door. She flung it open and there stood Beck holding a box of pizza.

He smiled, "Here's your pizza ma'am, let me just set it down on your counter, it's very hot." he raised an eyebrow to emphasize the word 'hot'.

Tori cracked a grin but played along. As he walked in Tori closed the door behind him and turned to André, "Look pizza's here, let me just give him his tip and we can get back to your song."

André gave her a puzzled look but nodded, he didn't want to know for the most part that is, he was a **bit** curious.

Tori trailed behind Beck as they walked into the kitchen. She patted down her pockets, "Well it appears I don't have any money on me. I feel horrible not giving you a tip." She pouted like earlier that day remembering how much he liked that.

Beck set down the box and turned toward Tori who was leaning against the fridge, "Oh I think we can work something out." he pushed her so her back was against the refrigerator and started kissing her neck, giving soft bites occasionally biting harder.

"uhh…Beck…" Tori moaned and grabbed a fist full of his hair and brought his lips to her hungry ones, kissing him hard till they were both out of breath.

Tori rested her forehead on Beck's, "Hey." he said and kissed her cheek sweetly and returned to gaze adoringly into her eyes.

"umm…what!" They both turned to look at André, who was standing in the living room looking into the kitchen dumbfounded.

"oops." was all Tori could say,"So much for staying undercover."

Beck pushed his hair back out of his face.

"So you two are…" André said unable to finish, still shocked.

"Yeah" Tori nodded walking into the living room. "We were trying to keep it a secret for a while, but for obvious reasons we kind of failed."

Beck followed Tori into living room and sat down next to her. "oh don't think that I'll give up your secret, I'm just glad that Beck finally found someone better, Jade was just…evil." André laughed at his own choice of words.

"Hence why we were trying to keep it a secret." Tori finished off the complicated yet, simple story.

Beck put his arm around Tori's shoulder, "Sorry about earlier man, we got carried away. So what this I hear about a song."

"He's working on another one of his hits." Tori piped in embarrassed because of what André had seen. "Let's get back to that then we can have some pizza, it will be your reward Andréeeee."

Beck leaned over and whispered in Tori's ear, "What will be my reward?"

She just resumed her old position on the couch, but instead of the coffee table she put her head on Beck's lap, "Play that music dude."

"Well we'll be eating soon because I think I've got it, all thanks to you and Mr. pizza man over there." He started playing the melody and sang what he had so far.

When he finished Tori just looked up at him awestruck, "Took you long enough. Now we eat." she declared hopping up from the couch. She took Beck's hand and then André's "Come on guys, hurry up." She grew impatient of them lagging and let go of their hands and ran ahead and got out 3 plates from the cabinet.

The guys laughed and walked over to the table, "She is just bursting with energy, isn't she." André said motioning towards Tori with his head as they sat down.

They sat and ate, "So you broke up with Jade?" André asked Beck in-between bites.

Beck nodded. "and asked Tori out?" Beck nodded again, when where the questions going to end?

"YES!" André smiled, "Okay, okay; one last question, Tori said yes?" with that he smiled wider.

André meant it to be a joke but Beck answered it seriously, "Believe it or not, she did. I asked her today at lunch because I couldn't wait any longer. I guess she took pity on me."

Beck tried to look genuinely sad but burst of laughing.

As they finished up their dinner they made their way over to the living room. André started packing up his stuff because his mom was coming to get him at 8.

He had all his stuff ready when he heard a car horn outside, "Well I'll try to finish up the song up tonight and share it with you love birds tomorrow." he turned towards the door, but looked back, "and don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Tori and Beck helped him carry some of his equipment out to his mom's car. They waived goodbye to the retreating car.

When they could no longer see the car, Tori turned to Beck, "So are you going to stay a while longer?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

Tori leaned in and whispered, "Yes" and kept leaning till their lips were almost touching, then turned and started walking towards the door laughing.

As she reached the door she felt a tug on her waist. "Where do you think you are going with my kiss?"

Beck pulled her back to him. He kissed the back of her neck, up her jaw line; but unable to reach her lips he turned her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

He started walking her backwards, until she was standing with her back against to the door. Tori reached for the door nob never breaking away from Beck for more than a couple of seconds.

As soon as she turned the nob, they tumbled in and surprisingly found the couch. It took no longer then a matter of seconds for then to be devouring each other completely ignoring the world around them, and the open front door.

Enjoying their new found lust and how much fun it was.

* * *

Trina was getting hungry and it sounded like Tori was done hosting her dumb little get together with her stupid friends; so it was safe to go down.

As she got closer to the stairs to started to smell like pizza, maybe Tori had ordered.

"Hey Tor…" She started talking before she got to the stairs, but as she did she couldn't believe what she saw.

There on the couch was her baby sister in the middle of a hot and heavy make-out session with her hot friend Beck. Trina never remembered any of Tori's friends names but his was worth remembering.

Trina rushed back to her room and shut the door hard, "How could this be happening? Isn't he going out with that freaky girl?" She talked to her self-frustrated.

She'd always been attracted to Beck, but he thought of her as a no talent loser, or at least that's what she thought since everyone else seemed to think that.

That's probably why he like Tori, she was the opposite of her; Tori was pretty, talented, and too nice.

She had to do something about this. "I will not let her take yet another thing away from me."

Trina suddenly got an idea, "hmm…I wonder if that girl knows about them. What was her name, Jane, oh no Jade. That's it, Jade."

Trina took out her phone and texted around till someone gave her the number.

She texted Jade: _'Do you know where your boyfriend is and who he's with? Go to Tori Vega's house immediately to find out.'_

As Trina pushed send, she felt satisfaction with an under current of guilt which she suppressed.

Now all she had to do was sit and wait as the event unraveled.

* * *

Okay so I made Trina evil but hey Jade needed someone to be evil with, plus I think that maybe Trina does secretly hate Tori. so whatev's REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! hope everyone is liking this storyu so far.


	3. Chapter 3

So I changed this a bit because I had divine inspiration, I would suggest reading it over again to refresh your memory because the chapters after this are more so written to work taking in to consideration that you read this chapter so don't be confused. Also I am SO SO SO sorry for not writing more sooner but hey I have an excuse, I was busy directing my first play. Needless to say that was an amazing experience but now back to this, well until I get a job and start school again, but that bridge will be crossed when it comes. This story is on the top of my priorities list(kinda). ell enough about me, go on read!

* * *

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." Tori halfheartedly protested, as Beck worked down her neck kissing a wet trail of soft bite marks.

He stopped and looked up at her, he shifted his weight so that he was now laying on his side, not on top of Tori. He raised her eyebrows at her now able to see the worry that colored her face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Humor me."

Tori tried to get up but Beck put an arm around her stomach and pulled her back to him. "Beck can I just close the door?" He let go of her.

Tori got up from the couch and walked over to the door, she peeked outside, out of pure curiosity to see if there was anyone that had witnessed their make-out session.

There was someone walking down the street and as the person got closer Tori saw that it was…Tori slammed the door and leaned against the back of it sliding down till she was sitting on the floor.

Beck sat up startled by the door. He looked down to where Tori was sitting. Her head in between her knee's. Beck rushed to Tori's side, he rested a hand on her back, " What's wrong?"Beck whispered close to her head.

Tori lifted her head a tad and said, "Jade." Beck relaxed a little, "What about Jade? I though we agreed that she wasn't going to get in the way of our relationship."

Tori shook her head, "No, Jade is outside, she's coming this way." Now the worry returned to Beck's face, "Are you sure she's coming here? Why would she be coming here? You guys aren't even friends? She's definitely coming here."

"Beck calm down, wait…" Tori got up quietly and looked through the peep hole and sure enough Jade was walking up the drive-way of the Vega's house.

Beck stood up next to Tori, "Is she…" Tori signaled him not to talk. Tori moved to the side so she was no longer in view of the peep hole.

There was an angry knock on the door, then the door nob moved. Tori started at the door awestruck, she'd forgotten to lock it

As the door creaked open Tori and Beck stood apart, getting away from each other, the farthest that was allowed in the tight space behind the door. Jade's head came through the crack that the door was open and she scanned the room for anyone, as her eye's set on Tori and Beck standing behind the door.

"Jade you're jus…" Jade almost snarled at Tori nonchalant kind small talk. "Shut it Tori, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE **Beck**!"

She looked at Beck waiting for an answer, but he stared at his feet, refusing to make eye contact with her. "Beck was just here to ask me for help on how to get you back?"

Jade and Beck's eye's fell on Tori; Jade's happy, Beck's confused. "What!" Beck and Jade said at the same time.

"Yes." Tori said regretting every word but certainly meaning it. Her and Beck weren't meant to be, or else they wouldn't have to hide. This didn't feel good but it sure felt better then sneaking around.

She would miss Beck yes but this was for the best she told herself as she trudged on, thinking on the spot, making things up as she went. "Well Beck here realized that you two were always meant to be but didn't know how to ask you to forgive him. So here he is, and here you are…right on time…umm…yeah, how about you guys go talk this out or I can go over to the kitchen and you guys can talk this out here, I don't know? I think I should just stop talking now.

Jade looked at Tori, actually looked at her, for the first time that night. She looked kind of out of control. What could possibly be making little miss sunshine this nervous? There was something up with those two and Jade was going to get to the bottom of it.

She walked over to Beck with a plan in mind. Jade took the collar of Beck's and crashed her lips into his as she had done many times before.

'That'll show her' Jade thought and she kissed back forcefully, 'Beck is my property, so she better back off.'

Beck froze at first then pushed Jade away. "No Jade, that was not why I came here. I don't know what Tori was talking about either; all I know is I don't want to see either of you right now." He turned to Jade, "I'm really sorry, but no I don't want to get back together. You made 2 years of my life a living hell." then to Tori, "I can't believe you would say that. I thought you were better then that Tori, I really cared about you and now…now I just don't know what to think." with that Beck grabbed his jacket of the couch and left.

"What?" Tori couldn't believe how brave Beck had just been to stand up for himself. She felt horrible because she didn't do the same, she wasn't meant to have a great guy like him, she didn't deserve him.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either, but now tell me Tori what was Beck talking about when he said he 'cared' about you?"

Tori turned to Jade, an incredulous look on her face, "I think you should leave now." Tori said in a less then friendly tone. She stared Jade down challenging her to defy her orders; at that moment Tori was scarier then Jade, it wouldn't last but it was something, Tori thought.

Jade turned, and just as easily as she had come, she was gone. Tori locked the door and collapsed on the floor and started crying into her knees.

Beck made her SO happy, how could she have let him down like that. What was she thinking? She wasn't, that was the problem, she wasn't thinking about what was best for her and Beck. What it was that Beck had really wanted, and it sure wasn't to get back together with Jade.

Who in their right mind would want that? She had to fix things, she got up and grabbed her phone from the coffee table; texting a quick apology she pushed send.

But then she realized that she owed it to Beck to go and apologize in person, even if he didn't want her back. She ran out of the house with just her phone and key's in hand, not even bothering to grab a jacket. She ran down her street down a couple of blocks.

By the fifth block she began to remember that Beck's house was actually not that close but soon she hit his street and turned, seeing his R.V. up ahead she ran faster.

By the time she reached his front door she was out of breath. She knocked on the door, really hoping he would answer it. Tori stood expectantly and after probably the longest 30 seconds of her life, the door opened a crack.

Beck poked his head out half way, "What are you doing here?" he said not waiting for an answer.

The door was almost closed and Tori wouldn't have that. "NO! Don't shut the door. Can you just hear me out. I'm really sorry about earlier. I panicked and just didn't know what to say, and it was stupid because I was only thinking about what would be best but I never stopped to think about what you wanted and I know that I don't deserve you, you are just an amazing person and I'm a jerk for trying to force you back together with Jade and I decided that you deserved an in-person apology so here I am and I'm really tired because I forgot how far you actually live and I ran the whole way here and I'm a little cold cuz the night is chilly and now I'm just rambling and I can't stop, but I'm going to try REALLY hard because I probably look really stupid and all I'm trying to say is sorry."

Tori forced herself to stop, but it didn't take too much of an effort because her chattering teeth forced her to stop; she had stupidly left her house with no jacket, she looked down at her feet, yeah she had forgotten shoe's too.

She was suddenly engulfed by warmth and startled she looked up, and as soon as she did she was greeted Beck's lips crushing hers.

He pulled her in and immediately she felt less cold, of course it could have a lot to do with the fact that Beck was holding her to him tightly. He was running out of breath so he stopped kissing her and just held her, placing his chin on top of her head.

Tori turned her face toward Beck's chest, seeking all the warmth she could get. He hugged her tighter. "I love you Tori. Sadly No matter what, you could probably do worst things and I would still love you."

Tori laughed at this, "So I could, lets say…kill Jade and you would still love me?" Tori was expecting him to laugh but he didn't; she tilted her head up to look at him

His eyes were shut and it looked like he might be in pain. She was about to ask him what was wrong, but then it occurred to her that she had never said it back. She had never told him how much she loved him, which she did.

She kept her eyes fixed on his face, "Beck?"

He kept his eye's shut, "Yes Tori?"

"I love you."

At this Beck's eyes shot open, "What did you just say Tori?"

"I said, 'I love you Beck.' Is there something that needs spelling out? I thought that I made it pretty clear cut. I love you Beck. I didn't realize it till you left my house, but I can't picture my life without you in it, I love you." she tilted her head a little but more till she could reach his lips and kissed him sweetly trying to convey all the love she felt.

Beck started to make the kisses deeper and began leading her back towards the couch in his small living room. It took all her strength-mental that is-to stop what was inevitably going to happen if she didn't.

"Beck wait." Tori lightly pushed him away trying to not hurt his feelings, that was not her intention. "This was what I was trying to tell you before the horrible course of events happened. Would it be fine if maybe we took things slower, maybe get to know each other better than we do already? I promise this time we won't have to keep things a secret because I love you and why would I want to hide that?"

She led him to the couch and plopped down dragging him with her. She looked at him expectantly. Beck smiled at her; Tori smiled back.

"Yeah Tori, like I said before when you wanted to keep us a secret, I will do anything you want as long as you are happy."

Tori rested her forehead on his, "I love you."

"Je t'aime aussi, ma petite amie." Beck replied in his French that was well studied.

Tori just rolled her eyes and kissed him. "So movie or something?" Beck asked, "I don't think I'm ready to let you go yet."

Tori leaned in, "Only if we watch Chicago."

* * *

So did you like it? this will take a different direction next chapter, I promise rereading this was worth it, now can you do me a favor? Review! please=)


	4. Chapter 4

So this starts much the same but there is a reason why it's in italics, it will all make sense just give it a chance. so Go on and read and now the often forgotten disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, oh well!

* * *

_The next day came too fast. The sun was blinding after yesterdays events, Tori turned in her bed, away from the window, hoping to get in a few more minutes of sleep._

_There was a knock on the door then the shrill sound of Trina's voice flooded the room, "Tori if you want a ride to school you better get your butt out of that bed right now! You've got five minutes!"_

_As Tori fully woke up yesterdays events came rushing back and she felt overwhelmingly happy, "You know what Trina, I'm in a really good mood so in order to avoid ruining it by sitting through your morning rant, I'll just walk to school."_

_Trina was shocked was shocked but refused to let Tori see how mad she was so she turned on her heal sharply and left._

_Tori got up and started getting ready for school a smile plastered on her face; she couldn't wait to see Beck._

_She left the house, iced coffee in hand, and started on her way to school. After a few blocks she felt like someone was following her; Tori turned to look behind her but there was no one there so she kept walking. But after a couple of minutes she had the same feeling._

_Turning again, she found no one there. She continued walking again, quicker this time, starting to get really freaked out when suddenly…someone came up and grabbed her from behind._

_Tori was about to yell but the person covered her mouth with their large hand. A deep grouchy voice whispered into her ear, "I'm gonna let you go but you best not scream sugah'. Or run. 'Kay?"_

_As soon as the stranger released her Tori turned and started hitting the person, until she realized it was Beck._

_"OH MY! BECK YOU SCARED THE SHIZ OUT OF ME!" Beck just stood there looking at her laughing, he could barely speak from how hard he was laughing, clutching his torso for support._

_"I'm sorry…I…just couldn't…couldn't help it." He pulled her close and kissed her briefly then pulled away keeping his fingers intertwined with hers._

_"Does that make it better?" he smiled down at her and she smiled back, "That makes it a little better." she kissed him again as they walked then she pulled away before they crashed into a traffic light or something._

_"So why are you walking to school?" Tori asked as they swiftly made their way to school._

_"Well I was going to stop by and see if you would like to walk with me to school, but you walk way too fast. I could barely keep up!"_

_Tori smiled at him, "Well your lucky I didn't get a ride with Trina…but actually, come to think of it, I'm lucky. She was in a really bad mood today, I wonder why?"_

_They walked, mostly talking about random happenings, stopping for a quick kiss now and again, but as they neared the school, their speed slowed to a lumber._

_"So are you nervous?" Tori asked secretly seeking comfort about her own nervous feelings._

_Beck brought his arm around her shoulders in a comforting way, "A little, but don't worry fair Tori if anything should go wrong, your prince in shining armor has your back."_

_Tori just smiled at him crookedly, "And who would that be?" Beck messed up her hair with the hand that was around her shoulders, "Hey. I was just kidding!"_

_She took a step back and soon things had turned into an impromptu game of tag. Tori ran across the street without looking and was startled by a car horn honking at her repeatedly._

_Tori looked towards the car freezing where she stood, the smile dropping from her face._

_Behind the wheel sat a scowling Jade; the look on her face that could freeze over hell, twice._

_Startled Tori froze where she stood, so Jade decided to start driving again with every intention of running Tori over. Tori quickly ran out of the way but not before Beck could start running towards her_

_ She got out of the way in time and was about to start victory dancing when she heard a loud thud._

_She looked behind her and there was Beck, his limp body bleeding on the hot California asphalt. Jade quickly shifted into reverse and sped away. "OH MY GOD! Beck!"_

Tori awoke suddenly, hitting her head on something, "Ouch!"

She opened her eyes and everything looked differently familiar.

Weird, she thought as she slowly got up realizing she had hit her head on a coffee table…and that there was popcorn everywhere.

She felt something heavy on her stomach she looked down and saw an arm. She followed it knowing oh too well who it belonged to. She had fallen asleep at Beck's while watching Chicago.

Shit! Well good thing her parents were out of town, but how was she going to explain this to Trina?

Oh well, might as well enjoy the moment. Beck looked so peaceful sleeping. Tori leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips, Beck's lips immediately formed a smile.

"You weren't really asleep, you jerk!" Tori hit him softly in the shoulder.

"Well I was until you woke me up with your screaming. Were you having a bad dream or something?" Beck gently moved the hair out of Tori's eyes.

"Yeah something like that, I'd rather not talk about it now though."

"What would you rather do then, ?"

Tori needed absolutely no time to decide, "Well first I would like to know what time it is and second, I would like to just enjoy whatever time I have left with you before I get grounded until I'm forty."

Beck started to get up but decided against it pulling Tori closer to him. "How about we pretend it's 10 o'clock tomorrow morning. That way we don't have to go to school today."

School! Tori had totally forgotten that they still had school today.

"Beck we can't skip school; my parents would probably tack on another 20 years to my death sentence." Tori halfheartedly pleaded.

But Beck refused, "Oh come on mom, 5 more minutes." He whined jokingly into Tori's hair, "You smell really nice by the way; I would love to wake up to this every morning. Mmm, so much better than my mom nagging me."

Tori just smirked, "Oh trust me, I would love seeing your beautiful face every morning rather than Trina's. Most people would actually now that I think about it, but we really have to go to school. Come on, get up!"

Beck rolled over pinning Tori to the ground, "Only if you allow me to talk to Trina in an attempt to have her not out you to your parents…so, what do you say ? Deal or no deal?"

"Beck, I don't think you have any idea how much of a witch Trina is, I highly doubt that she would listen to you."

"Ah, but you are under estimating my skills. I just happen to have a very attractive cousin flying in from New York to spend the rest of the semester here. Broadway is his life and he's hoping he can pick up some useful life lessons here, it's dog eat dog world out there you know. So, what's it gonna be: grounding of a lifetime-literally-, or letting you sweet. Caring. LOVING! boyfriend take care of it."

"Fine whatever you say Howie Mandel now lets go! I still have stop by my house to shower and get clean clothes."

"Oh fair maiden, I shall drive you, and then come back to shower aussi. Let's go!" Beck got up then helped Tori up

"Oh god, look at all the popcorn every where! I'm SO sorry! let me pick it up for…"

Beck quickly caught her arm as she reached for the bowl, "Tori, it's fine. I'll clean it up when I get back from dropping you off. I would never even dream of making you clean that up."

He put his free hand on her cheek and brought her face closer to his, kissing her cheek. "Morning breath" Beck smirked at her sheepishly.

Tori had never seen him look so self conscious, it was kind of funny actually.

"Fine." Tori said, "Now lets go! The sooner we get clean, the sooner I'll be able to kiss you!"

Tori basically dragged him out of his R.V. and into his car, Beck more than obliged.

"So what's your cousins name?" Tori asked as she buckled her seat belt.

"I'm going to tell you but you can't laugh, okay?"

Tori looked at him quizzically, "Why would I…"

Beck cut her off, putting a finger to her lips while still managing to flawlessly steer to turn on to Tori's street. "See, it wouldn't of been the butt of any jokes about a year and a half ago but Gaga had to go and ruin it."

Tori immediately understood, "His name's Alejandro? Oh I feel so bad for him, he must get joked about a lot. But wait, what makes you think he'll want to go out with Trina? Explain please."

"Oh trust me he isn't going to do it willing, but he is staying with my family for free, so he is in that weird overly thankful stage that is easy to take advantage of; to top it off he's from Spain, so you know overly polite, blah, blah, blah. Plus if he doesn't fall immediately, I'll convince him with my amazing acting skills.

Tori laughed as he chuckled at his own statement; they pulled up to Tori's house. "Well here we are my fair maiden, I shall bode you fair well. Until I come to pick you up in like half an hour that is but you get what I'm saying.

Beck reached around to open the door for Tori planning to sneak away with you giving her a kiss but Tori would have none of that.

She grab his chin and brought his lips to hers kissing him; of course Beck was unable to fight it, kissing her back.

As they separated Tori smiled at him, and Beck couldn't help but smirk, "You taste like popcorn." Tori said and stepped out of the car closing the door.

She opened her front door expecting the yelling to start. But it didn't. Trina wasn't home; she had probably already left for school. She quick checked the garage and sure enough the car was gone.

Tori was safe…for now that is. She knew exactly what was coming but she couldn't find it in her to care.

She was too happy, high on life…or Beck. But whatever it was, she didn't care. The only thing she cared about was getting ready for school.

Today was going to be hard, especially after that dream she had she was going to be extra paranoid.

Still she knew it was going to be worth it, and if she even doubted it for a minute she just had to look in Beck's eyes and she would fall all over again. Oh his beautiful hazel green eyes and the way his luscious hair grazed his big strong shoulders…Tori snapped herself out of it remembering she was working of a deadline, she ran upstairs to get ready.

_One Shower Later=)_

As she finished drying her hair with a towel, Tori heard Beck pull up and honk his horn.

She went over to the door and motioned him to come in. She turned back around, walking towards the kitchen, leaving the door open.

She was almost to the fridge when she still didn't hear Beck's footsteps behind her.

She turned to go check if he was coming in when she was met by Beck, his arms encircling her waist and pulling her towards him, he had been so stealthy.

Their faces were inches away but still they both lingered in the moment, neither closing the space.

"Hey beautiful," Beck finally broke the silence, "so where were we?" and Tori closed the space.

Every kiss felt just like the first all over again, like a little piece of heaven here on earth, and Tori felt the need to let Beck know.

She pulled away resting her forehead on his, "You wanna know something? You're my personal piece of heaven, like, like…a fallen angel."

Beck just cracked a grin and inched his face closer to Tori's, "Oh really?" he said his lips just barely grazing Tori's, just enough to leave them both wanting more.

"Yes, really. And I love you for it." and just like that, they were one again. No need for any more words, all they needed to know was said between them in only a way they could understand.

Unwillingly they separated, there were more important things to attend.

But Beck didn't immediately let go, holding Tori until he felt their breathing synchronize. He breathed her in-exhaling he told her he loved her for what felt like the first time- then pulled away.

They just stared at each other for another minute or so, neither able to contain how happy they were. A total cliché, but it was their cliché and they would enjoy every minute of it.

Tori turned back to the fridge in search of something to have for breakfast, "There's leftover pizza from last night…? What do you say Mr. pizza delivery guy" Tori turned a coy smile on her face.

"As much as I love the thought of that, we are running really late; we already missed our first class. There is 15 minutes until our second classes start, so lets just get some coffee on the way, yes?"

Tori closed the fridge door, "That sounds charming."

* * *

So I got a little cheesy at the end, i'm sorry! Please review and I promise the next chapter will be up soon, it's in the works, meaning i have like 2 paragraphs written haha! review! I hope you liked this better than beck dying

Mellie =)


	5. AN:explanation for my absence

AN: So incase you forgot who I am in my absence, It's Me, I'm BACK! So I made a couple of changes. So this story has gone through major renovations, my suggestion would be to go back and refresh as far as you need to. Chapters 3 and 4 are different so definitely read those. The story is back on track and I promise to update more often but I have to get my life together also so you should read the next couple of chapters and if you still like the story review and let me know. If you don't then oh well, your loss but still review with what you didn't like, I would really appreciate all your feedback, also if you are still are confused then message me and I will do my best to explain. So thanks for sticking around and hopefully you will believe it was worth it.

-Mellie =)


	6. Chapter 5 sample Reward

So to reward whoever stuck around with all the changes, here's a sneak peak at where there story if headed. I will have the next chapter up soon, promise!

* * *

School was uneventful that day, that is until lunch rolled around. Tori and Beck were trying to find a seat when they finally spotted Cat and André.

"Hey guys where's Robbie?" Tori asked sitting down in between Beck and André.

Cat looked up from the fish sticks she was staring at intently ,as if that would bring the fish back to life, "He's off trying to find a date to the black top grill out that's in a couple of weeks. So far he's been turned down by 7 girls!" she laughed in her amused Cat way and went back to staring at her fish sticks.

Beck leaned over to ask Tori something, "So do you think we should wait to tell them-you know since Robbie isn't here- or just tell them now?"

When he finished asking, he was close enough to her ear that he couldn't resist placing a small peck behind it.

André tapped on Beck's shoulder motioning to him to come closer, "If you guys want to keep it a secret, you may want to make it less obvious, you know" Beck smiled at him, knowing his friend the best of intentions, after all he wasn't aware of the resolution that had been agreed upon between Tori and him.

"Well thanks for the heads up André but it will no longer be needed; Tori and I have decided to be out in the open with everything, I mean what's the need to hide our love right?"

Cat just continued to stare at her fish sticks, had she not heard what Beck had said, Tori wondered, "Hey Cat? Did you here what Beck said? Hey Cat?"

Tori waved her hand in front of Cat's eyes. "Yeah Tori I heard him, I'm just not very surprised," She giggled and looked up at Tori and Beck, "You 2 look so good together."

She looked back down at her fish sticks, for the billionth time Tori thought, but just smiled.

"So how do you think Jade will react?" Cat asked looking up at Beck and Tori again, smiling as usual.

Tori opened her mouth to answer right as fliers started falling from the upper level. They covered all of the tables.

As everything cleared, the last of the papers falling to the ground like feathers, Beck picked up one of the quarter sheets of hot pink paper.

André, Tori, and Cat soon followed. As they read what it said, realization dawned across all their faces; then soon followed but hatred, disgust and a craving for vengeance.

The last only found on the face of Cat, she crossed the line she thought as she wrapped a piece of her red hair around her finger, then unwrapped it, a nervous habit.

She looked up at the others replacing the look with one of questioning on her face to play it safe, but she would have her revenge.

"I'm so sorry Tori. I don't understand how she can say all of these rude lies about you." Cat gushed innocently enough that everyone would believe it, but not too much, that it would come off as fake.

Review please!


End file.
